The Administrative Core provides financial support for the overall intellectual and administrative direction and oversight of this program-project grant. This includes maintaining the integrity of the overall goals of the research program and fostering mutually beneficial interactive research projects. Dr. Christopher Bradfield will serve as director of this Administrative Core and will work to stimulate and formalize collaborative efforts among investigators in this group. He has created a Scientific Advisory Committee, which will assist him in assessing research progress and identifying potential problems and new opportunities for the program. In addition, two administrators will provide general administrative and financial support on issues related to this program-project grant, to insure efficient and accurate reporting, to facilitate the smooth operation of the day- to-day activities of the program, and to allow investigators to concentrate on their research.